S01E02 The Man in the SUV
by Jhonnies
Summary: My version of the second episode. Zack and Booth try to solve the crime while hiding their relationship from the rest of the squint squad. Follows S01E01 – The Pilot in the Series and The Patterns in the Morning. Contains slash. Rated M for Misunderstandings.
1. Introduction

S01E02 – The Man in the SUV

Author Notes: Here's my third story in my Booth loves Zack series, I think you'll enjoy it. (At least I hope so…). This is set after S01E01 – The Pilot in the Series and after The Patterns in the Morning. For this introduction, words in italic are Zack's thoughts.

I've made some decisions about the stories; here's the list:

One: Every story will have an introduction and an epilogue.

Two: The epilogue will serve to expand the character's stories and relationships.

Three: The introduction will have the part where the people find the body on the show and bigger author notes.

Four: If I'm in the mood I'll do a one-shot story set between the regular stories (the ones based on the episodes), much like "The Patterns in the Morning".

A little remainder: reviews are always nice. I would also like to thank you all for reading my stories, it means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the characters (though if I did there would be copious amounts of slash on that show…).

* * *

Introduction

In which a man is blown up and Booth picks up the women from the lab.

Arab-American Friendship League

Washington D.C.

A man walked out of the building and got into his car. As he drove he got a call from a person named Sahar. He grew angry with the talk and threw his cell phone at the back seat. He raced through the streets until he reached a small café. There Sahar called him again and he parked the car.

That was the moment when everything went to hell.

* * *

Jeffersonian Institute

Medical-Legal Lab

"Hey, Hodgins? Do you know where Bones or Angela or Zack are?"

"Zack's on the platform working in a World War II skeleton, I have no idea where Angela or Dr. Brennan are. Try her office."

"Thanks."

Seeley Booth made his way to his partner's office, passing by his lover.

"Hello, Zack"

"Good morning, Agent Booth."

"Sounds like someone had a nice weekend."

"Sunday was boring, but it gave me time to recover from Saturday." - He lowered his voice – "I missed you, Seeley."

"I missed you too, Zack. Have you seen Bones?"

The squint looked down at his work table before looking back at the FBI agent. Both started laughing.

"Doctor Brennan is in her office with Angela."

"Thanks. See you later." – He paused and whispered: "Kiss you later."

Zack turned a light shade of burgundy and resumed work on the remains upon the table as Booth walked away.

"Hey girls, you ready?"

"Yes."

"This feels like a class trip." – The artist said as the group made their way out of the building.

"Zack, we'll need the table. Could you put her away?"

"All right."

"Bye, Zack."

"Goodbye, Angela."

"We'll be right back, Zack."

"I am well aware of that fact, Dr. Brennan."

"See you later, Zack"

"I'll be waiting for you, Agent Booth." After they left Zack said out loud what he'd been holding in: "Be careful, Seeley."

The etymologist walked to the forensic platform and heard what his best friend had said.

"Be careful, Seeley? You really fell for him, didn't you?"

"I love him, Jack. I don't want to see him hurt."

"Don't worry, he's a FBI agent. I think he can take care of himself."

"I know. But I can't stop feeling this way."

"Believe me, I understand."

"You and Angela?"

"How did you?"

"Don't tell Brennan, but I used psychology." – Zack stage-whispered.

"I'm that obvious?"

"I've had extensive training on psychology."

"Jack and Zack, the romantic bachelors."

_Not exactly._ – Zack smiled from ear to ear.

_Not a bachelor by a long shot._


	2. Chapter 1

S01E02 – The Man in the SUV

**Author Notes****: **I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts.

The quote found below doesn't belong to Oscar Wilde, but let's pretend it does for the sake of the story.

Main characters in each scene are Seeley Booth (The Café and The Café – Reprise), Angela Montenegro (The Car) and Zack Addy (The Lab and The Beetles).

* * *

Chapter One

In which Zack and Angela make a deal and he holds his end of it.

Outside the Café

Washington D.C.

"These girls are with me. Dr. Temperance Brennan and Angela Montenegro from the Jeffersonian." – Booth said to the officer guarding the crime scene.

"I need ID."

"Check the list. She's the forensic anthropologist."

"They're clear."

"Thanks. Come on."

"Oh God! What is that smell?" – The artist asked her friend.

_This reminds me of my time in the army._

"Burnt flesh. Are there a lot of injuries, Booth?"

"Four known dead, 15 injured."

"Details. Whatever you have."

"Not much. Witnesses said they saw a middle-eastern man, mid-30's pulled up to the café and the car just blew. Car is registered to Hamid Masruk, head of the Arab-American Friendship League."

"If you know who it is, then why do you need us?"

_The car could've been stolen, Bones._

"We're hoping we're wrong."- Answered the same Homeland Security agent who had interrogated Brennan when she came back from Guatemala. – "Masruk is a White House consultant on Arab relations. Had lunch with the president just last week."

"Agent Gibson, this is Angela Montenegro. I believe you remember Dr. Brennan."

"How could I forget?"

"Bones, if Masruk was involved we have a huge national security problem."

"Not to mention a very humiliated president. The press is already running with this."

"If you think I'm altering my findings -"

"Not at all. Maybe it isn't Masruk. We need to be sure, and Booth says you're the best."- The anthropologist started to analyze the corpse.

"I'm going to need Zack's help for this; He's in worse condition than I thought he would be."

_Zack is coming here!_

"Do you guys mind if I go pick him up? I can't exactly help you guys yet."

"Sure, Angela. Here, take the keys. Be careful!"- He warned her.

"Don't worry; I will be careful with your car."

_I want you to be careful with Zack._

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth's car on route to the Café

Washington D.C.

"Thanks for picking me up, Angela. But I could've taken a taxi."

"This isn't only for you; I also needed to get away from the smell of burning flesh."

_Far away._

"Oh. And seeing Hodgins was another upside of this trip, I guess?"

"Yes." – The artist didn't notice she had let her secret slip.

"I knew you liked him."

_Damn it! How did he find out?_

All the color drained from her face. "What? I – I don't love him!"

Zack smiled: "I never said anything about love, Angie."

"This is entrapment, you know?"

"I'm not a detective. Confess! You love him!"

"Fine! I'll admit how I feel about Hodgins if you tell someone, besides me and Jack, how you feel about Booth."

"So my choices are Dr. Brennan, Dr. Goodman or agent Booth, himself?"

"Pick wisely."

_He'll never pick Dr. Goodman. And he cares too much about what Brennan thinks, so he'll have to confess his feelings to Booth._

* * *

Outside the Café

Washington D.C.

"I need surgical gloves and masks for the retrieval team, medical bags and vegetable oil."

"Vegetable oil?"

"It's used to loosen the body parts stuck to the metal, Booth." – Zack said while approaching the blown-up car. – "Should I photograph the scene?"

"Focus on a 30-meter radius from the blast."

The FBI agent turned to the anthropologist: "You know, it's okay to be upset."

"I wish this was the worst I've seen."

_Likewise._

She handed a red evidence bag to Booth. Zack noticed that his lover was very uncomfortable with having to hold the bag open for Brennan to put the victim's leg inside, so he approached his boss:

"Doctor Brennan, I think it would be better if I helped you with that. You know, to maintain chain of evidence."

_That doesn't make sense._

"I believe that would be best. You don't mind, do you Booth?"

_He was trying to help me. God, how much I love him._

"No, this is your job after all."

After they've acquired all the parts of the body, Angela and Temperance decided to stop for a quick bite while the FBI agent drove the squint back to the lab.

"Maintaining chain of evidence? Thanks."

"Psychology is not the only thing Temperance doesn't like. Law is also on the top of that list."

"You have a brother who went to law school?"

"No. I have a sister who went to law school. Elizabeth. But I only know some things, law is not for me."

"Not your favorite sister, huh?"

"Yes, but do not tell her that."

"I'll be sure to remember that if I ever meet her."

"Not if, Seeley. When. You'll get to meet my family, because I'm in this for the long haul."

_So am I. I will introduce you to my family, but that'll take a while. Pops and Jared aren't in D.C. _

_Maybe I'll introduce you to Parker. God knows the kid would love him._

Booth smiled at his lover. But apparently his lips twitched a little because Zack said: "Tell me what's on your mind."

_Damn, he's good!_

"I was thinking about introducing you to Parker."

"Oh." – Was all the squint said before kissing his FBI agent. – "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I almost forgot to tell you, Angela wants me to admit my feelings for you to either you, Dr. Goodman or Dr. Brennan."

"Why?"

"It's like a trade: I'll admit my feelings and she'll admit to hers."

"Her feelings for who? Better yet, admit to whom?"

"She'll tell me. But I think if she admits to herself that she loves Hodgins, then maybe they'll be able to find each other."

"My little squinty cupid." – Booth said and leaned over to kiss his lover. – "But you can't tell me."

"Why?"

"Angela knows that I want you. And she knows that if you told me how you feel, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands and my mouth to myself."

"Then I guess I'll have to tell Dr. Brennan. There is no way I'm telling the head of the Jeffersonian about loving you. At least not yet."

* * *

Jeffersonian Institute

Medical-Legal Lab

"Facial epidermis and the fingertips are completely decimated. We won't be able to identify anything from the flesh, it's basically carbon."

"After looking for body parts extensively, we are still missing the lower left leg and the lumbar spine."

"Here's C2 and the right ischium."- The forensic anthropologist picked up the pieces of bones from the debris.

"Doctor Brennan, I must say something of a personal nature to you. You may not care about it at all, but it seems to Angela that it's imperative that I say this."- He motioned for the artist to get closer while he talked.

"Say it."

"I am in love with Seeley Booth. There! I've said it, Angela! I've hold up my part of the deal!"

"We'll talk later, Zack." – The artist went to her own office.

_You can bet on it._

"Is that true, Mr. Addy?"

The assistant thought about lying but decided to keep his word: "Yes, it is."

"I think should you two get together, you would be a great couple."

_That was not the reaction I expected._

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do. Is that all?"

"Yeah. Hey, Hodgins?"

"What?"

"Any explanation as to why a man with access to the president would attack a café?"

"Targeting everyday places causes panic, people stay home, the economy is crippled. It's terrorism 101."

_Makes sense. Psychologically at least._

"Take the clothes, and see what you can find."

"I'll also grab particulates to ID the bomb."

"Isn't that the FBI's job?"

"You trust the FBI? They'll suppress whatever they need to cover their asses."

"To answer your question; yes, I trust the FBI. With my life. And don't you dare say anything bad about the FBI or the people who work there!"

"Calm down, Zack. Someone seems really defensive of the FBI lately. I guess it's true what that guy said."

"What guy?" – The anthropologist asked.

"Oscar something, he's a writer."

"I believe I know who he's talking about, Dr. Brennan. One of Oscar Wilde's most famous quotes is 'Love is like a wild rose, beautiful and calm but willing to draw blood in its defense'. "- When his friends stared at him for some explanation Zack shrugged and said: "I may have minored in literature."

Agent Seeley Booth chose that moment to step in, having heard everything ever since the entomologist started to question the FBI.

"You minored in literature? That's interesting." – Zack blushed almost unperceptively. – "I thought all you squints were only interested in hard, cold science."

"There is a lot about me that you don't know, Booth." – Zack smiled and continued to work as agent Gibson joined the group on the platform.

"Agent Gibson will be overseeing things."

"I'll try not to be in the way."

"We don't need to be overseen." – Doctor Brennan complained to her partner.

"It's not your call. How soon can we get a DNA match?"

"That'll take days; we can get a match much sooner."

"You people can ID him from that?"- He pointed at the skeleton.

_Well, duh!_

"It's what we do."

"Zack, Hodgins."

"What?"- The mentioned men answered together.

"Remove any flesh and particulates then macerate him. If that's all right with you, agent Gibson." – The anthropologist stormed off the platform. Zack muttered under his breath:

"Go after her, Seeley. I'll be right there to help you figure her out."

_That isn't the easiest thing to do._

The FBI agent did as his lover requested.

"Booth, this is my lab. I'm a scientist, a doctor."

"So I've heard."

"Could you work if someone was looking over your shoulder?"

"I've developed a tolerance."

"I don't understand the advantage of a compromise."

"It's a terrorist attack, Bones. It's bigger than you and it's bigger than me."

"The job is the same."

"No it isn't!" – Zack decided to stay out of his boss's sight, while whispering to Booth what he should do.

"She won't answer to politics or emotion right now, Seeley. Try persuading her using anthropology."

"We are dealing with someone who devaluates a culture, terrorizing people by using God to justify mass murder." Zack walked away when his lover started talking.

_Good work._

* * *

Doctor Jack Hodgins' Office

Jeffersonian's Medical-Legal Lab

Brennan and her partner entered the room in which 'Homeland', Jack and Zack were.

"All the trace evidence has been stripped."

"Okay. Let's get started."

Zack got two jars full with beetles and moved to the glass box where the corpse was. He dumped the contents of the jars on the victim.

"What the hell are those?"

"_Dermestes maculatus_."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Flesh-eating beetles, agent Booth. It's how we clean the bones of burn victims. It's not pretty, but it works."

_They'll eat the flesh but leave the bones very well alone._

Agent 'Homeland' Gibson's phone started ringing.

"The president wants to know how long the ID is going to take."

_We're working as fast as we can._

The assistant pointed at the beetles:

"Why don't you ask them?"


	3. Chapter 2

S01E02 – The Man in the SUV

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Joss Stone or any of her songs.

**Author Notes****: **I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts. Skeleton Room is how I call that room where they analyze the deceased with more care. The song used is 'Don't Know How' by Joss Stone.

Main characters in each scene are Seeley Booth (The Terrorist? and The Widow), Zack Addy (The Joke, The Identification, The Visitor and The Lunch), Angela Montenegro (The Deal) and Temperance Brennan (The Ballistics Report).

* * *

Chapter Two

In which there's a misunderstanding and more deals are made.

FBI Interrogation Room

Washington D.C.

Booth and Brennan were sitting across the table from the victim's brother and the victim's wife.

"You have made a mistake. It can't be my husband."

"My brother was no terrorist. He hated those people. Read his speeches."

"We aren't making any accusations."

"It's all over the news. It's all everyone is talking about."

_How is that my fault?_

"We can't control the press."

"How about your men? They've searched our house, talked to our friends!"

"Until we identify the body, we have to investigate."

"So identify the body. The longer you wait… Do you know what it's like for us?"

The anthropologist decided to talk:

"His body was fragmented by the blast. We're still retrieving pieces…" – Booth kicked her under the table. Brennan took a deep breath before changing her approach. – "I understand how difficult this is, not knowing. I'll work as quickly as I can to get you what you need. That's why I asked for his history. Where he grew up, any injuries from his youth, medical records."

"Of course." – The woman reached for a file inside her purse and handed it to Bones – "I brought what you asked for."

"Thank you." – Booth said at the same time his partner did.

"We lived just like you. We came to this country because we love it. We are Americans. It can't be Hamid. It just can't. My husband was not a terrorist."

_I believe you._

* * *

Medical-Legal Lab

Jeffersonian Institute

"It could be a perchlorate. Would that be used in a bomb, Hodgins?"

"Yes, Zack. But this is a crystalline structure, aluminum-based."

"Okay, I'm back. How are we doing?"

"Thanks to the particulates I and Hodgins collected; I have his detergent brand, cologne and shampoo. He died a well-groomed man."- Zack handed Bones a file.

"Thanks. Are the bones done yet?"

"I'll check Paul, John, George and Ringo."

"Did you just make a joke?"

"Booth said I should show more of myself every once in a while. Not only the science part. He gives out good advice."

_It really is good advice._

"That he does."

* * *

Doctor Temperance Brennan's Office

Jeffersonian Institute

The owner of the office was on the floor pouring herself over files when her best friend entered.

"Hard at work? There's a shocker."

"I just saw his wife. She gave me his medical records, his photographs. Apparently he was ill. They were testing for lupus. Which would explain the face. Must've been painful."

"Look, I know that you needed help out there at the crime scene, and I wanted to, but…"

"It's okay, Ange. People are allowed to have feelings. Even me. To tell you the truth, I wanted to get away from there as much as you did."

_Good to know you're taking my advice._

"You holding up okay?"

"His wife doesn't believe it was him. I've got to give her an ID."

"Whatever I can do."

"Yeah, I know."

"And about this weekend…"

"I don't know."

"Come on, I know this great club. We'll grab Zack, Booth, Hodgins and go."

"I'll still have these."- The anthropologist pointed to boxes of skeletons.

"Remains from World War I?"

"That's what the institute pays me for."

"Can't they wait one more weekend?"

"They've waited long enough."

"How about a deal? You'll go to the club with us-"

"Ange."

"And on Monday, me and Zack and Hodgins will help you figure out who these people were. Deal?"

_I'm making a lot of deals these days._

Bones pondered about the deal for a moment before shaking her best friend's hand.

"Deal."

_But if they work…_

Zack knocked on the glass door.

"The bones are clean."

"I've gotta go."

"I'll be right here. Can I just borrow Zack for a second?"

"Will it take long?"

"Not at all."

"Ok then." – She left.

"Time to hold up my part of our deal."

"Tell me."

"I, Angela Pearly Gates Montenegro, am in love with Jack Hodgins."

"Was that so hard to admit?"

_Yes. A lot. A little. Okay, no. It wasn't.  
_

"No. Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what the favor is."

"Help Brennan with some bones. On Monday."

"Sure, I'll help."

"Thanks, Zack."

"No problem. Gotta run."

* * *

Skeleton Room

Jeffersonian Institute

"Comparing remains to details provided of Hamid Masruk. Age 37, of Afghani origin. Texture of pubic symphysis indicates age of bone is consistent with Masruk, as his height." – Dr. Brennan recorded the facts about the deceased.

"Complexity of cranial vault sutures matches the statistical probability of Eurasian descent."

"Very good, Zack."

"Too bad we can't tell why he did it. Isn't that what we all really want to know?"

_According to Booth, Hamid didn't have any motive. And he was the head of the Arab-American Friendship League. I haven't found enough evidence to suggest that he blew himself up voluntarily. This may be a murder._

The anthropologist continued, acting as if her best friend hadn't interrupted:

"Uneven growth patterns in the vertebrae indicate malnourishment as a child."

"Consistent with the diet where Masruk was from. Probably evident on the calvarium?"

"Why don't you reconstruct the skull, check it out."

"My first cranial reconstruction."

_I'm so excited!_

"Evidence of multiple fractures at the bottoms of the feet. Consistent with methods of torture in Afghanistan and with Masruk's history. I'm convinced. We have a statistical match."

"So Masruk is the bomber?" – Agent Gibson asked the squint squad.

"Yes."

"What about the skull he's reconstructing?"

"This is an educational institution, he wants to learn. Is that okay with you? For a forensic ID, we have all we need. Now I'm doing the job I'm paid for and then I'll get this data to Booth."

"I'll take it."

"I don't think so. I'm Booth's partner. That's my deal."

"Doctor Brennan, I have jurisdiction."

"Then why don't I destroy my notes and I let you guarantee the identity of the remains?"

She and Angela left the room. Zack approached the only other person in the room:

"It's best just to ride it out. Like an earthquake."

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth's House

Washington D.C.

"Who could it be at this hour, Seeley?"

"Maybe it's your brother."

"Five days too early. And this is your house!"

_Besides, he doesn't ring the doorbell._

"All right. Stay here; I'll see who it is."

"Seeley?"

"What is it, Zack?"

"Before you open the door, don't you think you should put on some clothes?"

"Oh. Right." – They kissed. – "Love you."

"Love you too. Now go."

The FBI agent left his lover in his room and went to get the door.

"Bones?"

"Yeah."

"Did we have an appointment?"

"No." – She entered the house. – "I just wanted to get this to you. It's him. Masruk is the bomber." – She gave him the file she'd been holding.

"I guess the wife didn't know her husband very well."

"I'll let you get back to-" Her cheeks reddened – "whoever you have in your bedroom."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your shirt is inside out. I'll be in the lab if you need me."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bones."

She left and the FBI agent did as she said.

"Who was it?"

"Bones. She wanted to give me Masruk's file."

"Oh."

Both of their cell phones started ringing. (Zack's phone started to play Sour Times by Portishead).

"Zack Addy."

"Zack, could you come to the lab?"

_Her voice sounded sad. I wonder why._

"Sure thing, Doctor Brennan."

"Agent Booth. I'll be right there, Santana."

They turned off their respective cell phones and got dressed.

"We'll continue this at another time."

"Agreed. Could you drop me off at the lab?"

"What about not arising suspicion?"

"Please? I don't drive and I didn't bring any money."

"Just get in the car."

"Gladly."

"Sorry for cutting our time short."

"You apologize too much for things that aren't your fault. I knew what I was agreeing to when I started seeing you, Seeley."

_And it's worth it._

"Most people dating law enforcement officers aren't so understanding."

"I'm not most people."

"You certainly aren't."

* * *

Washington Field Office

Federal Bureau of Investigation

Booth took Zack to the Jeffersonian and told his (professional) partner that they were needed at the FBI.

"What is so funny?"

"I never figured you'd be in a relationship."

"Why? Do you think there's something wrong with me?"

"Not wrong. You have alpha-male attributes associated with a solitary existence. "

"Maybe I just found someone who I love and who loves me despite of those attributes."

"I'm happy for you. Relationships have anthropological meaning. No society can survive if sexual bonds aren't forged-"

_I'm not really happy. I think Zack would be an ideal partner for Booth. He's going to be really sad when he finds out._

"What the hell are you talking about?"

A man walked over to the two of them.

"Booth, you got that ID?"

"Yeah, it was Masruk."

"That's too bad."

"He killed four people and injured another 15."

"The reports came back from ballistics. The explosives were under the car with a trigger connected to the odometer."

"Booth, what does that mean?"

"It means Zack was right. Masruk was murdered."

"So, he wasn't a terrorist."

"Somebody just tried to make him look like one. Any leads on who did it?"

"That's why we pay you, agent Booth."

* * *

FBI Interrogation Room

Washington D.C.

"We're very sorry, Mrs. Masruk."

"I told you Hamid was the victim, but you couldn't imagine a peace-loving Arab."

"That's not true."

"No? We must investigate everything; turn your house upside down because we believe your husband was a good man. Is that the truth?"

"No. They searched your house because Muslim extremists have declared war on the United States. Preliminary findings made your husband a suspect-"

"It's not Bureau policy to target or profile any ethnic group. I can understand why you're offended."

"I can't."

"Bones!"

"What? She's been a part of a criminal investigation. That's all. Her rights haven't been violated. It's unfortunate her husband's ethnicity is a factor, but to say that it isn't would be disingenuous. "

"I have to apologize for Doctor Brennan."

"It's fine, Mister Booth. Honesty is always a welcomed relief. So when can I bury him? When can I give him peace?"

"There are certain body parts still being examined. Other parts are still seared to-"

"I am sure Mrs. Masruk doesn't need to know the details."

"If I can retrieve more remains of her husband, Muslim law requires that I do."- The widow looked at the anthropologist for an explanation as to why she knew that. – "I spent some time in Iraq identifying bodies. I'll give you whatever I can so that he can be purified for burial."

_That must've been some trip._

"Thank you. Is that all?"

"One last thing. A few calls were made to his cell phone from your house minutes before the blast."

"Yes. We argued. It was a family matter. My final words to him were words of anger."

_A family matter? Smells fishy._

"I'm very sorry. It must be very painful."

She smiled sadly and left. Booth looked at his partner and said:

"I think she's having an affair."

* * *

The Chinese Restaurant

Washington D.C.

Brennan and Booth entered the restaurant (where Zack and Angela were eating) arguing:

"She was having an affair."

_Seeley?_

"That's an offensive assumption."

_That is Doctor Brennan. No doubt about it._

"I'm sorry, but all the signs are there."

"You can't make wild accusations based on a feeling."

"It's more than a feeling, Bones. You know how you squints find evidence looking at bones? I find evidence looking at people."

_I do that as well._

"The evidence we find is empirical. Your evidence is conjecture."

"She dyed her hair; she lost weight, used Botox. She's still feeling guilty over their last fight."

"You are an insufferable, arrogant man!"

_No, he isn't!_

Angela Turned to Zack and said:

"Let's go talk to them. She's screaming with your man."

"My what? Angela!" – She pulled his arm and moved closer to the fight. Booth was saying something about women and understanding them when his lover sat down next to him and Angela sat down next to Bones.

"Hey, guys."

"Angela, help me out here. Don't women want us to understand them?"

"Not really. A magician never wants to reveal her tricks."

"So, you think you know women just because you live with one?"

_That's why she sounded so sad. She really wants me and Seeley together._

"You live with a woman?"- Angela sounded shocked.

"No, I don't."

_No, he doesn't._

"He thinks just because Masruk's wife had a makeover, she was cheating on her husband."

"I'm with him."

"There is no concrete proof."

"Dr. Brennan, I think this is like a statistical match. There are signs, but we could still be wrong."

The anthropologist turned to the agent: "Couldn't you have said that? And if you were so sure, why didn't you confront her?"

"If her boyfriend was involved, she'd warn him."

"Very good, Zack."

"I'm a constant surprise."

"All right. I will be in the lab getting us some real data. And Zack and Angela are coming with me."

"I haven't finished my meal."

"I want to know more about Booth's mystery woman." – Zack pulled his quirky friend aside and whispered in a sad voice:

"Angela, please don't. I really don't want to know about her."

"Okay, Zack" – She turned to Brennan: "Let's go, Tempe."

The anthropologist figured out why Angela stopped grilling Booth and smiled sadly. She touched her assistant's shoulder lightly.

"Enjoy your lunch."

And just like that, they left.

_I knew that was going to work._

"We are going to have to tell Angela. She's not going to let this go."

"I know. By her reaction, I guess you've told Bones."

"Yeah. And Ange admitted her feelings to me."

"Are the two of them really gone?"

"Yes. By my calculations they aren't on this street anymore."

"Good." – Booth raised Zack's face with his hand and kissed him. – "I've been wanting to do that all day."

"Me too. You know, if we tell them we'll get to do this way more."

"Stop tempting me."

"You love it."

"Yeah, I do. We'll tell them after this case."

Zack started to hold the hand of the man he loved.

"I'm really happy, Seeley."

"So am I, Zack."

The squint started to whisper into the agent's ear:

"I'm feelings butterflies. And I can't escape. And it's like a rush that's coming over me. The sight of you just takes me away."

Booth smiled recognizing the song. He started to sing softly:

"Boy, you're so fine. And I wanna tell you so. I'm much too shy. I wanna make you mine."

"I'm already yours, Seeley."

"Likewise."


	4. Chapter 3

S01E02 – The Man in the SUV

**Author Notes****: **I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts. Words underlined are other characters thoughts.

Main characters in each scene are Zack Addy (The Broken Skull, The Acting, The Repaired Skull, The Detective Work and The Poison), Seeley Booth (The Brother, The Lover and The Car) and Angela Montenegro (The Supply Closet).

* * *

Chapter Three

In which the skull is put together and Zack acts.

Forensic Platform

Jeffersonian Institute's Medico-Legal Lab

"How's the skull coming, Zack?"

"The fragments just won't piece together. The integrity of the bone is compromised. Whether it's from the blast-"

The squint was cut off by his best friend: "I examined the chemicals used in the explosives; they can have a degenerative effect."

"Not this quickly. Let me see them, Hodgins." – The anthropologist looked at the bones through the microscope - "Unusually soft bone tissue. This has nothing to do with the blast. Do you have his medicals, Zack?"

"Here."

"Stiff joints, facial disfigurement. Could be a degenerative disease."

"I don't get it. How does his condition figure into the murder?"

_My best guess is someone wanted to hide his condition._

"Now it's a murder. Before it was terrorism because we didn't have all the facts. We can't overlook anything when we're looking for the truth. Check for lupus and Paget's. Do you have enough tissue?"

"I can manage."

"If the tests come back negative, he might've been exposed to a toxin. Which means his brother was too. I'll try and get the brother's medicals."

She left the platform.

"I graduated top of my class, Rhodes scholar, youngest in the Academy of Physical Sciences, but she still makes me feel like a cretin. Why didn't she scold you for not being able to put the skull together?"

"Because during lunch, she told me and Angela that apparently Booth has a girlfriend."

_Emphasis on apparently._

"Oh, Zack. I'm sorry. I didn't know. Now I feel more like a cretin."

"It's okay."

"Want me to find out everything about her?"

_You sure have the means to do it._

"I feel better not knowing. But thanks anyway."

* * *

Farid Masruk's Apartment

Washington D.C.

Agent Booth was starting at a crucifix on the wall. The victim's brother noticed and explained:

"Yes, I'm a Christian."

"And Hamid is Muslim. As is Sahar."

"I converted. Hamid could never accept it. Religious differences cause too many problems."

_Ah! Motive._

"It seems to be a consistent fact throughout history."

"I tried to make peace with my brother, but it was difficult. There was more than religion between us."

"Sahar mentioned some family problems."

"Did she tell you any more than that?"

"No. But if you have any other information that could help us in the investigation…"

"It's not my place."

"We're just trying to find out who killed your brother."

"Sahar was seeing another man. But I can't believe she would hurt my brother."

Booth whispered to Bones:

"Told you so."

"Do you know who this other man is?"

"Yes, I've met him. Ali Ladjavardi. He worked with Hamid at the Friendship League. I wanted Hamid to confront him."

"Did both of you have contact with Ladjavardi?"

"Yes, once. A meal. I brought Hamid to meet him. Sharing a meal is a gesture of peace. I was trying to save their marriage. But she wasn't going to stop her affair. So I told Hamid to repudiate her."

"Sorry?" – Booth looked lost. Bones decided to help:

"In Muslim law it's a method of divorce called talak."

"I still respected his traditions."

"You and your brother seem to share a medical condition."

_He seems surprised. Maybe a little scared. But why?_

"Yes. Why is that important?"

"She's just trying to figure out the condition. It's part of the investigation."

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"Yes. He believes it's genetic. He was gonna call Hamid's physician to discuss it."

_He calmed down._

"Would you mind if we saw your medical records?"

"Of course not. If I could be helped, I welcome it."

* * *

Forensic Platform

Jeffersonian Institute's Medico-Legal Lab

Jack and Zack were working while Angela talked to them about her research on Booth's mystery woman.

"Apparently they live together a few days a week. But he was very clear that she has her own place."

"Should you be intruding into their lives like this?"

"Yes, Zack. Absolutely."

"Negative for both lupus and Paget's. I'll do a scraping for environmental contaminants. "

"Hodgins, here." – Zack handed a dish to his friend. – "I found these flecks caught into the torn edges of the bone."

"Bottom line: I still think you have a shot with Booth."

_Time for some acting._

"Angela, he lives with a woman a few days a week. It's useless! He's not gay and will never be!"

_You don't get to live in a big family without learning to act._

"Methinks you doth protest too much."

"Maybe I protesteth just enough."

"Please! You've been sleeping alone for months. You have enough pent-up sexual energy to power a medium Midwestern city."

_I don't feel comfortable discussing my sex life with you._

Hodgins spoke up: "This looks like gypsum. It wouldn't cause any organic damage. It was probably used to insulate the explosive. I bet the FBI doesn't know that yet."

"I'm going to check out this girlfriend."

"So you know her name?"

"I knew I was forgetting something."

"Just leave them alone, Ange. Please. He deserves to be happy even if I'm not the one with him."

"Do you really mean that, Zack?"

"Yeah, I do."

_I really do._

* * *

FBI Interrogation Room

Washington D.C.

"I'm not proud of the affair. I admired Hamid. But Sahar and I are in love. And I can't change that."

"You had access to his car."

"That's ridiculous!"

"You also had contact with his brother, who said you weren't friendly with Hamid."

"Have you ever been in the middle of a messy relationship? Or are you a perfect man?"

_I am far from perfect._

"I prefer to ask the questions."

"I have the right to an attorney. Have you called the number I gave you?"

"Of course. I would never deny anyone their rights."

The door opened:

"Mr. Ladjavardi? I'm Special Agent Santana. We're sorry for the inconvenience. You're free to go. "

"Thank you."

"You're finished, Booth."

"What the hell? He was a prime suspect."

"He's a mole for Homeland Security. They planted him in the League."

"He admitted the affair."

"Maybe, but Homeland Security says he's clean. They do not want his cover blown."

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth's car on route to the Jeffersonian

Washington D.C.

"You seem angry. Do you want me to drive?"

"No. I just want to get to the lab."

_I just want to see Zack._

"You're going to kill someone."

"I'm not angry. This is me accepting reality. My superiors make the decisions. If they don't think them through, it's not my problem."

"If I were you, I'd be mad. They're preventing you from doing a proper investigation."

"I'm a grownup. I'll deal. Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. Your woman?"

"No. Why do you want to talk about her?"

_About him._

"Why not? I'm sorry. We won't talk about her."

"I prefer if we just talk about things you like to talk about, like dead bodies."

"Sure. You killed a lot of people when you were a sniper?"

_Yes._

"You know, maybe we shouldn't talk."

"We'll find out who killed him, Booth. We've got Hamid's body. Zack is working on it as we speak."

* * *

Forensic Platform

Jeffersonian Institute's Medico-Legal Lab

Brennan swiped her card and entered the platform. Booth followed her.

"When the brother's medicals arrive I want them matched to Hamid's."

"I'm starting on a tox screen."

"I'm guessing he was negative for lupus."

"And Paget's."

She noticed the bomb laid upon the table.

"What is this?"

Booth finally let himself get closer to his lover.

"How are you holding up, Seeley?"

"I'm having a hard time with my bosses. But I'm having a tougher time not being able to touch you. So, Hodgins built a bomb?"

"The very same bomb used to kill Hamid. We used the trace elements to rebuild it. Maybe it'll give you a link."

_Hopefully._

"Thanks."

Zack raised his voice as he finished putting the skull together:

"I'm done!"

"Nice job." – The forensic anthropologist took the finished school and put it underneath magnifying lens. – "No wonder you had such trouble. Look at the spread of the trabecular pattern."

The assistant whispered to his lover:

"Microscopic fissures, like cracks."

"Thanks, I had no idea what that was."

"This spread is too rapid for any bone disease or genetic condition. It's definitely a toxin. Is there any surviving marrow to test, Zack?"

"I'll try and find some."

"Let's do it."

* * *

Doctor Jack Hodgins' Office

Jeffersonian's Medical-Legal Lab

"Do you mind if I keep you company while you work?"

_This is just like you making me breakfast._

"No, I don't mind. In fact, I'd love your company, Seeley."

Booth sat down and watched Zack work.

"Are you ready to tell me what made you angry?"

"I can't keep anything from you, can I?"

The squint just smiled.

"My best suspect is a mole for Homeland Security. And I can't investigate or interrogate him."

"And Santana warned everyone from the FBI to do the same?"

"Yeah."

"Doctor Brennan isn't from the FBI…"

"So Santana's order doesn't apply to her! You're a genius!"

"So you have told me. We really have to tell them about us. I don't know how much longer I can play the part of the heartbroken squint."

"Just gotta close this case. Wanna help?"

"Sure. We still have only three suspects, right?"

"The wife, the guy she having an affair with and the brother."

"The brother was exposed to the same toxin as the victim. That rules out the wife."

"How so?"

"I don't think she would cook to Farid and Hamid together. Remember that she didn't approve of Farid's conversion. That leaves the brother, who could've exposed himself and Hamid accidentally, and Mr. Ladjavardi, who shared a meal with them."

"One down, two to go. If being a squint gets too boring you could became a detective."

"No, I like the lab and the people who work here. And now, I'm done with the marrow. Let's hope it's enough."

* * *

Forensic Platform

Jeffersonian Institute's Medico-Legal Lab

"The marrow's too degraded. I can tell you basics, but that's it."

"According to his tests his liver function was impaired."

"His body was trying to get rid of the poison."

"Too bad the liver is cooked. It could tell us everything."

"What are Hodgins and Brennan saying? Biology wasn't my best subject."

"The liver is like a filter, Booth. It would contain evidence of any toxin in his system. But we don't have the liver or any of the flesh left."

"That's it. I'm never eating liver again."

_Eating. You are what you eat._

"We still have the beetles! We can ID the poison from them!"

"Good thinking, Zack."

"You get them, Hodgins. I'll work on the bomb."

The artist walked up to them and Brennan said, giving her Hamid's skull: "We're gonna have to run a simulation. Input the skull and give me a face."

"You got it."

She went to her holographic crystal ball to do as she was told.

"I know what they were poisoned with. Dioxin, in a very pure form. It would stay in the system for years and cause the facial cysts and the bone degeneration we saw."

"Give me the levels of saturation. Angela can use them to give us a date of ingestion."

"How much it would take to poison them?"

"Just a little bit in their food. Like that lunch they had with Ladjavardi, Se- Booth." – He went back to the table where the bomb was.

"Impressed?" – The way Angela asked you could just hear her smirk.

Very impressed.

* * *

Imaging Unit

Medical-Legal Lab

Temperance was reading the data for her friend to input into the Angelator.

"Dioxin levels were 5600 parts per trillion. Speed of bone degeneration is an 88% increase over baseline osteoporosis. Date of death was-"

"I remember that one, thanks."

_I'm trying to forget that, thank you very much._

"Booth, could you get Zack and Hodgins in here?"

"Sure." – He went to find the squints.

"I can't believe him! Acting completely oblivious to Zack's feelings!"

"But you have to admit that Zack can hide his feelings pretty well, Tempe. When Booth's around he just masks his feelings."

"Okay, we're back!"

"Run the scenario, Ange."

The artist pressed a button and in the middle of the room the holographic image of Hamid Masruk appeared.

"I'll never get used to this."

"Squints with toys?" – They all stared at Zack who kept looking at the hologram.

_Does he realize the sexual implications of what he just said?_

"Probable date of exposure, about four months ago. I'd say first week in June."

"Let's go pay a visit to Mr. Ladjavardi."

"Booth, Santana forbade anyone to interrogate Ladjavardi."

"Anyone in the FBI, Bones. But you're not exactly FBI, are you?"

"Good reasoning."

The squints went back to their jobs and Brennan went to Booth's car. Booth was on his way there when Zack pulled him into a supply closet.

"There isn't enough time for sex, Zack."

"I just needed to be able to kiss you right now. How do you think I feel with you and your sexiness parading in front of me?"

"The same way I feel whenever I see you. Well, maybe we have time for a quickie."

"Music to my ears."


	5. Chapter 4

S01E02 – The Man in the SUV

**Author Notes****: **I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts. Words underlined are other character's thoughts.

Main characters in each scene are Seeley Booth (The Alibi and The Car - Reprise), Zack Addy (The Pyrobar and The Conference) and Jack Hodgins (The Phone Call and The Address).

* * *

Chapter Four

In which the killer is stopped and a misunderstanding is cleared.

Outside of Ali Ladjavardi's Apartment

Washington D.C.

"What took you so long?"

"I got caught up in something."

_Sex with Zack._

"There he is, Bones."- Booth pointed to the suspect and Brennan approached him.

"Hey! Hi. How are you doing?"

"What the hell are you doing? You have orders."

"No, not me. I just have a couple of quick questions for you."

"Look, I'm not involved in this. Sahar won't even talk to me anymore."

"I wonder why."

"I'm calling Santana."

"Yeah, I don't think so." – He got his cell phone and started dialing.

"I'm warning you."

"I wouldn't threaten her if I were you."

"I just want to know where you were in June, first week. To see if you poisoned Hamid and Farid."

"Very subtle, Bones."

"That's it! I'm leaving!" – He threw his arm in the anthropologist's direction. She pinned him to the floor.

"I told you she didn't like to be threatened."

"I didn't poison anybody."

"Then tell us where you were in June."

"In Utah. Training with Homeland Security. I didn't get to D.C. until August 12th. Check with the department."

_Two suspects down, one to go._

"Thanks." – She helped him up.

* * *

Forensic Platform/Special Agent Seeley Booth's Car

Washington D.C.

"The insulation they used in the bomb is gypsum-based with plaster and lead mixed with asbestos."

"That's pyrobar. It's a fireproof tile developed in 1903. It was only used for a few years."

"It's probably from the building the bomb was constructed in."

"We find the building, we find the bomber. I'll call Brennan."

"Hello."

"Doctor Brennan. Is Booth there with you?"

"Yes."

"Put me on speaker." – Zack waited for the anthropologist to say okay. – "The bomb insulation was made from Pyrobar, which was used by an architect name William Allard. He was known for developing the Woodley Park neighborhood around 1910. The name of the neighborhood might sound familiar to the two of you."

"Yes, how did you know?"

_Because Seeley likes to bounce his theories off of someone._

"Because a Mr. Farid Masruk lives in that neighborhood."

"Thanks, Zack. Hold on, Bones." – Booth turned the car around. – "Stay on the line."

"Okay."

"Bones, we're heading into a very unknown situation. I think it's best that you just stay in the car." – She gave him a 'are you fucking kidding me?' look. – "If you want to come in with me, you stay behind me."

* * *

Farid Masruk's Apartment

Washington D.C.

Booth kicked the door open.

"If anyone asks that was open."

Brennan nodded and helped Booth check every room in the house.

"He's not here."

"Hodgins?"

"I'm here."

"Farid was making something. I've got melted plastic and bottles of chlorine."

"That's how you make dioxin."

_It's easier then you think._

"Stay with me, Hodgins."

"Bones!"

_What did he find?_

She went to the room where her partner was and saw a big hole on the wall.

"Insulation. He made the bomb. Hamid was killed because he found his brother making dioxin." - He picked up a book – "Mechanic's guide for Hamid's SUV. Page on the odometer, dog-eared."

_Smart guy. Leaves the evidence around for anyone to find it._

The anthropologist was looking through the killer's books and papers when she found a special one.

"He wasn't a Christian! 'Deceit in the service of Allah is holy'"

"The Koran?"

"No. An imam's twisted interpretation of it, so that the mass murderers don't have to feel guilt."

_More evidence._

Booth found pieces of metal and plastic under Farid's bed.

"He's made another bomb. It's out there right now."

"Hodgins, what is the dispersal rate for a bomb packed with, say, two liters of dioxin?"

_That's why he left that much evidence lying around!_

"Homemade device similar to the car bomb? Could be three to 500 meters. If the victims weren't killed, they'd develop cancer, blindness, lesions…"

Booth was looking into Farid's datebook.

"Today's date is marked. Call Homeland Security and have them secure the apartment."

* * *

Forensic Platform/Special Agent Seeley Booth's Car

Washington D.C.

"A convenience store owner saw Farid get on a bus and head downtown."

Brennan was on the phone with Angela. Zack was scared for the man he loves.

I can't stay here and do nothing.

"Hodgins give me your keys."

"You don't drive."

"I don't like to, but the alternative is going crazy."

_I can relate to that._

"Don't scratch it."

Jack threw his keys to his best friend. Zack caught them and before he left for Hodgins' car he opened a drawer and took out a Desert Eagle.

"When did you get that?"

"21st Birthday. Call me when Angela has an address."

_Kid has more layers than an onion._

"Okay, G.I. Zack."

He left. Hodgins went to Ange's office.

"Found anything?"

"Not yet. These bus schedules are totally confusing. What did you say, Tempe?"

"His notebook had 530 circled. Check anything that has to do with 530. Hurry up, it's almost 05:30."

"Three movies start at six. There's a lecture on birds at Fuller Hall. I can't imagine that'll be crowded. And there's a peace conference on Hamilton Cultural Center. There'll be speeches by Arab moderates and a congressman. That's the one!"

Hodgins called his friend and told him the news:

"You heard that, Zack?"

"Thanks, Jack."

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth's Car

Washington D.C.

"Peace conference. Hamilton Cultural Center."

"That's it." – Booth dialed Agent Gibson's phone. - "Get your boys to Hamilton Cultural Center, but hold them we spook this guy, he'll blow himself up."

"Thanks, Angela."

"Bones, before you hang up can I talk to her?"

"Here."

"Angela, is Zack there?"

"No, he left."

_Find him! Keep him safe!_

"Thanks." – He gave Brennan her phone back. – "You don't have to come."

"You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

Hamilton Cultural Center

Washington D.C.

"We'll start down here and make our way upstairs."

The place was huge and packed with people.

"There are too many ways in. Where are the reinforcements?"

"They're downstairs tying up the horses."

"Sarcasm doesn't help, Booth." – They got on the escalator.

"Mobilizing SWAT teams takes time. And if Farid has the bomb and spots them, that could be bad."

"If you see him, will you shoot?"

"He might not have the bomb."

"You don't believe that."

"I'm not taking down a target unless I'm sure."

"Is that how you make it easier? Calling him a target?"

"You really picked an odd time for this conversation…"

"There!" – She pointed to a man on the floor below – "That's Farid!"

"I'm not sure."

"Look, his walk is labored from the dioxin and the parietal bones in his skull match his picture."

"What if you're wrong?"

"It's what I do. Do you really want to wait? He's carrying something heavy and it's causing his shoulder to -"

"I can't. I need a visual."

At that moment they heard a man yell 'Farid!' and the man in question turned. His hand reached for the bomb and was shot dead in about two seconds. Zack approached the newly deceased and took Farid's finger off of the trigger.

"You're not killing anyone else in here."

_You're not killing the man I love._

Agent Gibson got closer to Zack.

"Mr. Addy?"

"Here's my gun, Agent Gibson. Farid's bomb is inside his camera bag."

"Thank you."

"Will there be a trial for me?"

"I believe this falls under self defense. If it doesn't, well, you work with the FBI; so it's justifiable."

"Thank you. If you excuse me."

Zack went to the top floor to meet his boss and his lover.

"Zack?"

"Yes, it's me."

"How did you know where we were?"

"Angela."

"How did you get here?"

"I drove Hodgins' car."

"Why did you shoot him?"

"I'll answer that question, Dr. Brennan, as soon as Booth answers me one. Booth, would you say that the case is effectively closed?"

Booth understood what the squint meant:

"Yes, I would."

"Good." – Zack grabbed the FBI agent's tie and pulled him for a kiss. – "And to answer your question, I took that shot so Seeley wouldn't have to."

"Thanks, Zack. I missed you. And not that I don't appreciate, but why are you here?"

"I was going insane in the lab; all I could think about was you, a crazy bomber and two liters of dioxin. I had to make sure you'd be okay."

"I feel like I'm missing a piece of the puzzle here."

Booth opened his mouth to explain but his lover said:

"Let me, Seeley. Doctor Brennan, do you remember the day you figure out Booth had a girlfriend?"

"Yes, I do. I went by to his house to give him some files and he had his shirt turned inside out."

"But you didn't actually see her."

"No."

"That's because she doesn't exist. The person Booth is in a relationship with is me."

She smiled. "I see. Congratulations."

"Could you do me a favor, Bones? Could you drive Hodgins' car back to the lab? I'm taking my hero home." – At that Zack blushed to a shade of dark burgundy.

"Sure thing. But can I talk to you first?"

"Okay." – They walked away from Zack. – "What is it?"

"If you ever hurt Zack, I'll make you regret it."

"I'll never hurt him. I promise."

"Good."

Brennan had already driven off to the Jeffersonian when Zack climbed into Booth's car.

"Thank you for being there for me."

"I'll always be there when you need me. Thanks for letting me tell, Dr. Brennan."

"No problem, but I thought that by 'tell' you actually meant telling people."

"I figured a kiss would get the message across better."

"So, when do you want to tell Hodgins and Angela?"

"Next case." – He pulled Seeley into a kiss filled with love and desire. Booth agreed with Zack.

"Next case."

The End


	6. Epilogue

S01E02 – The Man in the SUV

**Author Notes****: **I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts. More notes at the end.

* * *

Epilogue

In which every character presents their final thoughts for this case.

Temperance

_It's not usual that I'm wrong about something. It's even more unusual that I'd be happy for being wrong, but this time I am._

Temperance Brennan drove back to the lab, leaving Zack and Booth at the conference center. She went to her best friend's office where Angela and Hodgins were.

"Here are your car keys, Dr. Hodgins."

"Tempe, why do you have his car keys? And where is Booth?"

"Zack shot Farid and -"

"Zack was there? Start from the beginning."

"I don't understand your confusion. He said he knew the address because of you."

"I didn't tell him. I only told you and" – Angela turned to the entomologist.

"I might have said something to him."

"Can I tell the story?"

"Please, sweetie."

"So I and Booth were there looking for Farid. I found him, but Booth wouldn't shoot without a visual." – She rolled her eyes – "That's when we heard someone yell 'Farid!' and then he was shot dead. Zack went over to the body and took Farid's finger off of the trigger. He then surrendered his weapon to Agent Gibson and accompanied Booth back to the FBI."

_It's almost the entire truth. Except the part about them being in a relationship. It's not my secret to tell._

"Is there going to be a trial?"

"Not according to Agent Gibson. But there is going to be paperwork."

"Am I the only one surprised that Zack was totally kickass?"

"No."

"After he got a Desert Eagle from the desk drawer, I stopped being surprised."

Angela's mouth dropped. "A Desert Eagle? I would've never suspected that Zack Addy would use a gun, let alone one that badass."

"Yeah, he's a regular G.I. Zack."

The couple started laughing.

"I don't know what that means."

That just made them laugh harder.

* * *

Angela

"Do you think they're okay, Hodgins?"

"If anything happened to either of them, we would've heard it by now."

Dr. Brennan walked into the office.

"Here are your car keys, Dr. Hodgins."

_Not even a hello. And that's her normal._

"Tempe, why do you have his car keys? And where is Booth?"

"Zack shot Farid and -"

_What the hell?_

"Zack was there? Start from the beginning."

"I don't understand your confusion. He said he knew the address because of you."

_Because of me?_

"I didn't tell him. I only told you and-"

"I might have said something to him."

_That's one mystery down._

"Can I tell the story?"

"Please, sweetie."

"So I and Booth were there looking for Farid. I found him, but Booth wouldn't shoot without a visual. That's when we heard someone yell 'Farid!' and then he was shot dead. Zack went over to the body and took Farid's finger off of the trigger. He then surrendered his weapon to Agent Gibson and accompanied Booth back to the FBI."

_Wow._

"Is there going to be a trial?"

"Not according to Agent Gibson. But there is going to be paperwork."

"Am I the only one surprised that Zack was totally kickass?"

"No."

"After he got a Desert Eagle from the desk drawer, I stopped being surprised."

"A Desert Eagle? I would've never suspected that Zack Addy would use a gun, let alone one that badass."

"Yeah, he's a regular G.I. Zack."

The couple started laughing.

"I don't know what that means."

_Like that's unusual…_

That just made them laugh harder.

Jack

"Do you think they're okay, Hodgins?"

"If anything happened to either of them, we would've heard it by now."

_Hell, it would've been on the internet ages ago._

"Here are your car keys, Dr. Hodgins."

_ How did you get these?_

"Tempe, why do you have his car keys? And where is Booth?"

"Zack shot Farid and -"

_You don't hear that every day._

"Zack was there? Start from the beginning."

"I don't understand your confusion. He said he knew the address because of you."

"I didn't tell him. I only told you and-"

_Couldn't he keep his mouth shut?_

"I might have said something to him."

_I don't think they noticed that my voice was a little bit more high-pitched than usual._

"Can I tell the story?"

"Please, sweetie."

"So I and Booth were there looking for Farid. I found him, but Booth wouldn't shoot without a visual. That's when we heard someone yell 'Farid!' and then he was shot dead. Zack went over to the body and took Farid's finger off of the trigger. He then surrendered his weapon to Agent Gibson and accompanied Booth back to the FBI."

_I'm in shock from the awesomeness._

"Is there going to be a trial?"

"Not according to Agent Gibson. But there is going to be paperwork."

"Am I the only one surprised that Zack was totally kickass?"

"No."

"After he got a Desert Eagle from the desk drawer, I stopped being surprised."

"A Desert Eagle? I would've never suspected that Zack Addy would use a gun, let alone one that badass."

"Yeah, he's a regular G.I. Zack."

The couple started laughing.

"I don't know what that means."

That just made them laugh harder.

* * *

Seeley

"What did Dr. Brennan want with you?"

"She wanted to warn me that if I ever hurt you I'd regret it."

"Oh."

"To be fair I was surprised that she didn't say anything about the impact of relationships of law enforcement officers on society."

Zack would deny it if asked but he started giggling at that moment.

"That makes absolutely no sense, Seeley."

_There's his laugh again._

"I'm not the anthropologist; I'm not required to make sense!"

Zack kissed the man driving the car and smiled.

"I love you, Seeley."

"Love you too, Zack. Now I'm getting you home for a proper thank you." – The way the FBI agent said 'thank you' allowed you to substitute those words for 'sex with you' without any loss.

Then Booth's phone started to ring.

"Oh, come on!"

_I think I should rename Murphy's Law to Seeley's Law._

"It's not your fault, Seeley."

_My lovely little telepath._

"Hello. Rebecca? Did something happen to Parker?"

"No, everything is fine. I need a favor, Seeley."

"What is it?"

"My parents were in an accident and I'm leaving for New York in an hour. I need you to pick Parker up from school."

"Of course I'll pick him up. Bye, Rebecca."

"Goodbye."

"Did something happen to Parker?"

"No. Rebecca's just leaving town to see her parents, she wants me to pick him up from school."

"I'm glad he's okay. You can let me out anywhere along this street."

_I don't want you to go._

"What if I don't let you out?"

"I don't want to impose, Seeley."

"It's not imposing. I wanted you two to meet, and what's a better time than right now?"

"But what if he doesn't like me?"

Booth suppressed a laugh: "That is your biggest fear? That Parker won't like you? And here I thought it was because you didn't have a way with kids or something."

"I have 4 brothers and 3 sisters. 11 nephews and nieces. And God knows how many cousins. I wouldn't have survived if I didn't have a way with kids, Seeley."

"Whoa. When you say you have a big family you mean, like, a really big family."

Zack gave his lover a quick kiss on the neck. Booth continued:

"You're gonna love Parker."

"Somehow, I don't doubt that."

* * *

Zack

"What did Dr. Brennan want with you?"

"She wanted to warn me that if I ever hurt you I'd regret it."

"Oh."

"To be fair I was surprised that she didn't say anything about the impact of relationships of law enforcement officers on society."

Zack giggled:

"That makes absolutely no sense, Seeley."

"I'm not the anthropologist; I'm not required to make sense!"

Zack kissed Booth and smiled.

"I love you, Seeley."

"Love you too, Zack. Now I'm getting you home for a proper thank you."

_Yes, please._

Then Booth's phone started to ring.

"Oh, come on!"

"It's not your fault, Seeley."

Zack could only hear Booth's part of the phone conversation.

"Hello. Rebecca? What happened? Is Parker okay?"

_Rebecca wouldn't call Seeley in the middle of the day if this wasn't an emergency._

"What is it?"

_Tell me!_

"Of course I'll pick him up. Bye, Rebecca."

_Pick him up from where?_

"Goodbye."

"Did something happen to Parker?"

"No. Rebecca's just leaving town to see her parents, she wants me to pick him up from school."

_Her parents are in trouble. Something life-threatening. She wouldn't leave her son if it wasn't._

"I'm glad he's okay. You can let me out anywhere along this street."

"What if I don't let you out?"

"I don't want to impose, Seeley."

"It's not imposing. I wanted you two to meet, and what's a better time than right now?"

"But what if he doesn't like me?"

"That is your biggest fear? That Parker won't like you? And here I thought it was because you didn't have a way with kids or something."

_Laugh away._

"I have 4 brothers and 3 sisters. 11 nephews and nieces. And God knows how many cousins. I wouldn't have survived if I didn't have a way with kids, Seeley."

_Oh God, the cousins. I'm still traumatized from the Addy family reunion._

"Whoa. When you say you have a big family you mean, like, a really big family."

"You're gonna love Parker."

"Somehow, I don't doubt that."

"It's gonna be great, we'll go to the park, we'll have ice cream…"

_A family. At least one that won't get me traumatized._

When they arrived at their destination Zack could hear a blond kid scream and charge at Booth:

"Daaad!"

"Hey there, Parker." – Booth picked the kid up.

"Where's mom?"

"She had to go to New York to visit grandma and grandpa. So you'll be with me for the rest of the day at least."

"Yay!"

"Parker, I want you to meet somebody." They approached the squint leaning on their car. – "This is my boyfriend, Zack."

"Hi Parker, your dad told me a lot about you." – Zack offered a hand, which Parker shook for a second before hugging him.

"Hi Zack!"

The End (Really) (For now.)

* * *

**Author Notes**: I'm back, baby! From my week long vacation away from the internet. I still have a whole week before going back to work, so expect more writing. I'm thinking about doing a one shot story between this and S01E03, and it'll be about their trip to the park.

Thank you for reading my head canon, I appreciate it. I also loved the reviews, keep'em coming. Stay with me for more stories. Bye!

"It's a big and hard job, but goddammit if I won't do it."  
Me, about my project.

"Haha, big and hard."

My brother, about the statement above.

"Oh, grow up!"


End file.
